captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Yayoi Aoba
青葉 弥生 |image= Yayoi S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Young Yayoi (RS).jpg|RS |nationality=Japanese |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood_type= |occupation=Assistant nurse; Musashi manager (former) |position= |other_names= |relationships=Misugi's parents (parents-in-law), Jun Misugi (boyfriend) |first_appearance= }} (青葉 弥生, Aoba Yayoi) is a support character in the Captain Tsubasa series, a good friend of Tsubasa Ozora and Sanae Nakazawa, and girlfriend (and possibly later fiancée) of Jun Misugi. Biography Yayoi was a former manager of Musashi FC and Musashi middle school, and later an institute medicine resident together with Jun Misugi. She is a very cute-looking girl with shoulder-length hair and wide brown eyes. Her hair color varies: she's redhaired in the first anime series, and brown-haired elsewhere (though the exact brown color depends on the series). Yayoi and Sanae became friends despite their odd first encounter. She went as far as telling her that she and Misugi were pretty much dating in Middle School before she ever told Tsubasa. She also noted that Sanae was still to confess to Tsubasa before the 16th Middle School tournament started. In Battle of World Youth arc, as Yayoi was preparing as an assistant nurse, she offered to provide personal care Ms. Hyuga at the hospital in Tokyo (thanks to Misugi's recommendation). With this help, Hyuga was able to play with ease in the 2nd Asian qualifiers tournament against China Youth. In Rising Sun arc, Yayoi mentions that she is waiting Misugi to propose to her. It seems, however, that Misugi's persistent health problems may be the biggest obstacle. She's also best friends with Yoshiko Fujisawa who is Matsuyama's fiancée. Personality Personality-wise, she is very kind, charming and very straight-forward. she can also be slightly insensitive to other people's feelings Appearance in films Captain Tsubasa: Europa Daikessen In the prologue of the movie, at the Ozora's house, Natsuko Ozora tells both Sanae and Manabu Okawa about how Yayoi Aoba and Tsubasa became friends when, in pre-school time, Tsubasa defended her and two other girls from a stray dog who wanted to take a soccer ball. Since Tsubasa was not afraid of him, he befriended the dog, and also saved the girls. Captain Tsubasa: Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr. Yayoi Aoba and Sanae Nakazawa are managers of U-14 Japan, watching the match between the Japanese Jr. National Team facing a rematch international game against All Europe Jr. Youth. Captain Tsubasa: Asu ni Mukatte Hashire! Sanae Nakazawa, Kumi Sugimoto and Yayoi are managers of Japan Jr., who are watching the training match. Captain Tsubasa: Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup Sanae Nakazawa, Kumi Sugimoto and Yayoi are managers of All Japan Jr. Youth, who are watching the training match. Trivia * Her nickname in middle and high School was "Manager" because she was one of the school's football club managers (similar to Yoshiko Fujisawa or Sanae Ozora). * Her name is Mary Tanada in the Latinamerican Spanish dub, Tippy in the French dub, and Amy in the Italian and European Spanish dub. Gallery |-|1983= Yayoi smile (KD).jpg|1983 Yayoi ep1 (1983).jpg|Yayoi's 1st appearance Misugi ep15 (1983) 1.jpg|Yayoi & Misugi at Shizuoka Yayoi hey (KD).jpg|Yayoi says hello |-|1983 (2)= Yayoi joking (KD).jpg|Yayoi joking Yayoi Aoba (BF).jpeg|Boys' Fight arc Yayoi Misugi ep77 (1983).jpg|Visiting Kojiro's home Misugi Katagiri (CT).jpg|Katagiri & Misugi go to have a talk Misugi Katagiri (CT) 2.jpg|Katagiri asks Misugi to be a trainer coach Misugi Katagiri (CT) 3.jpg |-|SCT, film= Yayoi - Manager (Film 2) 1.png|Yayoi - Film 2 Yayoi - Manager (Film 2) 2.jpeg|Yayoi - Film 2 |-|J= Yayoi ep12 (J).png|Watching the Shizuoka Prefecture finals Yayoi ep12 (J) 2.png|Flash-back with Tsubasa Misugi - CTJ.jpg|Yayoi & Misugi Musashi FC Yayoi ep22 (J) 1.jpg|Asking Tsubasa to lose against Misugi Yayoi and Sanae (1994).png|Yayoi & Sanae Yayoi_ep22_(J).jpg Yayoi Misugi ep33 (J).jpeg|Misugi's recovery from surgery |-|2001= Misugi and Yayoi (2001).jpg|Yayoi and Misugi (2001) Yayoi.PNG|Yayoi - Musashi FC (2001) CT-Road-to-2002-ep-008-103.png|Yayoi - Musashi FC (2001) CT-Road-to-2002-ep-007-154.png|Yayoi - Musashi FC (2001) Yayoi and Jun 2002.png|During the National middle school tournament finals |-|2018= Yayoi (2018).jpg|Yayoi's first appearance Yayoi Misugi (2018).jpg Sanae jealous ep18 (2018).jpg|Yayoi asking Tsubasa to lose the game Yayoi ep22 (2018).jpg Tsubasa Misugi ep22 (2018) 1.jpg|End of duel Misugi vs Tsubasa Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-56-29-85.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-56-46-47.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-57-11-92.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-57-23-39.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-57-33-12.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-57-39-44.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-58-08-96.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-05-59-47-46.png Screenshot_2018-06-19-06-12-46-76.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-08-51-21.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-09-10-04.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-09-43-94.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-10-12-94.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-10-32-25.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-11-20-81.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-12-10-00.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-12-55-50.png Screenshot_2018-07-31-18-13-30-63.png Screenshot_2018-08-02-18-25-36-76.png Screenshot_2018-08-02-18-26-37-43.png Screenshot_2018-08-28-18-38-02-69.png IMG_20180802_143251.jpg IMG_20180802_143254.jpg IMG_20180807_093705.jpg IMG_20180813_173309.jpg Misugi Yayoi ep36 (2018) 1.jpg |-|Art= Female Chara (DT).png|Sanae, Maki, Yoshiko & Yayoi. Musashi MS (DT).png|Musashi middle school |-|Manga= Yayoi and Jun (recovering).jpg Yayoi (manga).jpg Yayoi ch35 (BWY) 1.jpg|Yayoi offering nursing assistance for Hyuga's mom Yoshiko Yayoi (RS).jpg|Yoshiko & Yayoi with their fiancées' number jerseys External links * at Italian Wikipedia * at Wikidata es:Mary Tanada it:Yayoi Aoba Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Females Category:Supporters from Japan Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc